Not Alone
by Overtaken By Darkness
Summary: Follow up one shot to Just Let Me Die. Bella and Jasper are having an intimate moment, but they aren't as alone as they think that they are. Won't make sense if you didn't read Just Let Me Die. Lemon


**A/N: This is a follow up one-shot to my story ****Just Let Me Die****. It's a lemon, be warned. Also, I do not own any of the characters or anything dealing with the Twilight series.**

I was sitting on our bed, reading Wuthering Heights yet again. I could quote the entire book word for word, but something about it still draws me to it, even after all of these years.

Jasper was sitting in an arm chair across the room from me. He was studying another book on the Civil War. He would scoff every so often at some innaccuracy that he would come across.

I was feeling a bit playful and decided to torment my husband a bit. I kept my head in my book and using my power, threw a pillow at him. I hit him square in the head. My aim was really improving! I kept my head down as if I were still reading and nothing happened.

The only movement he made was to push his hair out of his face. This wasn't good. Either he was pissed or plotting. Oh well, I thought, can't stop now.

This time, I focused my energy on the chair that he was sitting in and turned it around to face the wall. God, I had been hanging out with Emmett _way_ too much. Jasper still sat in his chair with his perfect face in his boring book. Well, if he thought that ignoring me would stop me, he was really really wrong. Doesn't work with Emmett, doesn't work with me.

Smiling deviously into my book, I focused on the chair again. I sent a short but strong burst of energy at it and unceremoniously dumped him on his picture perfect rear end. He finally showed some reaction as he rolled his eyes and fought back a smile.

"Bella, I thought that we had talked about this. You can use your telekenesis to toss things and people about, but if I start throwing out emotions, you will lose your little game. You know that I _always_ win, love."

It was my turn to roll my eyes and smile. I levitated Jasper's book just out of his reach. I wasn't afraid of his playful threats. Just to prove it, I made the book shake to taunt him further.

He smiled his dazzling, gleaming smile at me.

I giggled at my teasing. I really teased Jasper like this, but I was bored. Suddenly, I was laughing my butt off. Damn, he was throwing the emotions out. I looked up at him and he smiled a devilish grin at me. Uh-oh.

I was hit with a wave of lust and desire so hard that it actually physically moved me. I groaned as I felt myself grow wet and felt that familliar tightening in my lower abdomen. I was always ready to fool around with my gorgeous husband, but when he would send a wave of lust like that my way, I could barely control myself.

Jasper walked slowly towards me as I sat on the bed. He had a sly, almost predatory look about him that made him look even sexier.

"If you don't hurry up and get over here, I'll finish this job myself.", I teased.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally in front of me. Without a word he removed, well tore, my shirt and bra off of my body. He hissed in pleasure as he took in my half naked form.

I began to unbutton his shirt as quickly as I could. Before I could blink, my pants were gone. Two could play at this game. His were gone along with his boxers in less than one breath.

He stood before me naked as could be, licking his lips. I was a bit confused at his hesitation. Then I was slammed with another strong wave of desire again. This time I almost came without him even touching me.

I moaned,"Jasper, please, I _need_ you NOW!"

He smiled before informing me that he did, indeed, beat me at throwing things at each other. Son of a bitch, he was right, too.

Finally, he threw me down on the bed and kissed me deeply. Our tongues fought and then danced together as our hands roamed hungrily over each others bodies.

He reached between my thighs and inserted a finger into me. Seeing that I was obviously more than ready to go, he withdrew his finger and then inserted what I really needed.

We both groaned as he entered me. I growled in pleasure. We moved together in perfect rhythm. He hit every spot of me that was aching with my need for him. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure take over me.

My orgasm came swiftly. I violently shuddered calling Jasper's name. He kept moving, working towards his imminent climax.

The scars on my neck began to tingle. I barely paid any attention as my whole body was tingling. I opened my eyes and gasped. Jasper thought that he caused me to gasp that way. Usually he did, but not this time. I saw, clear as day, Alice and Edward standing behind Jasper. Thankfully he was completely overcome with desire and couldn't feel the sudden shift in my emotions from lust to terror.

Alice and Edward both stood motionless, glaring at me. Then Alice raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at me in a mocking greeting.

Jasper came as I began to scream. Again, he thought that he was the cause of it. Well, he did until I didn't stop screaming.

Then they were gone.

As soon as Jasper came back to his senses, he was slammed with my absolute terror.

"Oh my God, Bella, what is wrong with you? What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know", I lied, "maybe you were afraid of hurting me or something and projected that out to me?"

I knew that he didn't quite believe me, but he didn't press the issue. He just shrugged and pulled me into his comforting embrace.

"You know that I will protect you from anything and everything, Bella. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you, too, Jasper."

I'd protect him from anything, too. That is why I would never tell him what I saw no matter if it happened again a million times over.


End file.
